


Сотни холодных дней без любви

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame shklatte, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Threesome - M/M/M, endgame shklance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Широ, Лэнс и Мэтт отправляются в короткий отпуск, чтобы отдохнуть от семейных дел, и будь трое из троих участников счастливы в браке, это была бы совсем другая история. (Эндгейм шклэнс/шклатте)
Relationships: Adam/Curtis (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith, Matt Holt/Keith/Lance/Shiro, Matt Holt/Lance/Shiro
Kudos: 3





	Сотни холодных дней без любви

**Author's Note:**

> Д.Ев за клип и раскуренную идею, и Коммандеру, который разделил со мной радость создания этой истории в три часа ночи :3
> 
> Это как свингер!AU, только более дарк.  
Широ/Кёртис и Лэнс/Аллура в тексте почти не присутствуют, ксенофилии тоже немного, но я должен был предупредить XD Послушайте песенку из эпиграфа и посмотрите [клип](https://youtu.be/M95iEQx20Ag), который навёл меня на идею, клип огонь!  
Спасибо Tan Morgan за чудесный [скетч к фику!](https://twitter.com/whvfind/status/1181589201021804544?s=19)

_Albert Hammond Jr. – Carnal Cruise_

Широ лжёт, когда целует Кёртиса в губы, лжёт, когда говорит, что будет скучать, лжёт, когда машет ему рукой с последней ступени лестницы, и когда посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, тоже лжёт. Лжёт себе больше, чем ему, потому что немногие чувства, которые были между ними, рассыпались в пепел, и больше нет сил за них цепляться. Всё, чем Широ жил последние несколько месяцев, – мысль о маленьком отпуске с друзьями и хоть какой-то шанс забыть о назревающем тяжёлом разговоре, к которому они оба пока не готовы. Наверное.  
Мэтт машет ему из машины и открывает заднюю дверь.  
– Привет, – тепло улыбается Кит. Он, как всегда, за рулём, над лобовым стеклом болтается брелок – их с Мэттом фото на прозрачном квадратике пластика с надписью «Наше путешествие». Они объездили с этим брелоком половину мира, и нет, Широ за них рад, но...  
– Лэнс, привет, – мурлычет Мэтт в терминал. – Ты готов? Мы едем.  
– Да, – Широ слышит зевание Лэнса. – Я почти...  
– Он готов! – говорит Аллура и, судя по звукам, спихивает его с кровати.  
– Надеюсь, когда приедем, ему успеют наложить гипс, – смеётся Мэтт, но Широ не смешно.

Лэнс заваливается на заднее сиденье и бросает под ноги рюкзак.  
– Ну и рань, – он снова зевает. – Поехали?  
Широ всё ещё не знает, что было между ним и Китом, но что-то точно было – со свадьбы Лэнса прошло почти пять лет, а они всё ещё делают вид, что друг друга не замечают. Вернее, Лэнс делает вид. Кит реагирует намного спокойнее. Он вообще стал намного спокойнее с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Мэтт.  
Широ снова смотрит на брелок над лобовым стеклом. Кит в красных солнечных очках Мэтта, а Мэтт со счастливой улыбкой обнимает его за плечи. Они так и не поженились, вместо этого улетели на Гавайи, потом в горы, потом куда-то ещё, а потом Мэтт поднял руку Кита с простым стальным кольцом на безымянном пальце, и сказал, что больше ему не надо.  
Лэнс опускает голову Широ на плечо и задрёмывает, Широ смотрит на тонкую золотую цепочку у Мэтта на запястье, на загорелую шею под рыжими волосами, и ему не больно. Вообще не больно.  
(А ещё он снова себе лжёт.)

Кит провожает их до терминала, и все терпеливо ждут, пока он стоит у рамки металлоискателя и показывает полицейскому документы на свой нож. Да, технологии галра. Да, ритуальный предмет, а не холодное оружие. Да, есть все разрешения на ношение. Да, военный в отставке. Вот удостоверение.  
– «Паладин»? – читает полицейский и ошарашенно поднимает взгляд на лицо Кита, сглатывает, глядя на шрам на правой щеке. – Как я вас сразу не узнал?! Проходите, только можно сделать с вами селфи?  
Со спокойной улыбкой Кит кивает и смотрит в камеру, показывая «козу». Широ никто не узнаёт в очках, а Лэнс специально поворачивается спиной. Он не хочет разговаривать о прошлом и не хочет, чтобы его видели рядом с Китом.  
– Всё, – говорит Кит, догнав их, – извините, что задержал.  
– У нас полно времени, – раньше, чем Широ успеет открыть рот, успокаивает Мэтт. – Можем не спешить.  
Это могла бы быть фраза Широ, но Широ успел привыкнуть к тому, что теперь Кит слушает не его, и смотрит так тоже не на него, и Широ сам дурак, потому что Кит предлагал, но...  
…но всё так, как есть, и Лэнс старается, чтобы между ним и Китом всегда был Широ – совсем как в старые времена, когда они ссорились ещё как друзья, а не как враги.

У стойки регистрации Кит дожидается, пока им выдадут посадочные талоны, и приходит время прощаться.  
– Хорошего отдыха. – Он жмёт Широ руку, и каждый раз, как это случается, Широ думает, что так и не смог задавить в себе любовь к нему до конца. Что-то всё-таки осталось и, наверное, так будет всегда. Они с Китом никогда не станут друг другу как... Как все остальные люди на Земле.  
Лэнс продолжает делать вид, что никакого Кита и в помине нет (а Широ ещё Кита когда-то считал упрямым), Кит едва заметно вздыхает, посмотрев на него, и обнимает Мэтта.  
– До скорого.  
– До скорого, детка, – Мэтт прилипает к его губам всего на несколько секунд, но с таким видом, будто сейчас начнёт срывать с себя одежду. Кит запускает руку ему под рубашку, гладит по пояснице, а потом отпускает его с такой явной неохотой, что Лэнс всё-таки бросает в сторону несуществующего Кита короткий взгляд – и он очень красивый, когда злится. Широ хочет привычно похлопать его по плечу, а ещё хочет поцеловать, но это пройденный этап.

  
***

У них номер на троих, в одной комнате две отдельных кровати, во второй – огромное ложе с водяным матрасом и множеством подушек.  
– Это что, для принцессы и её слуг? – не выдерживает Лэнс. Принцессы для него явно больная тема, и Широ решает не отвечать, но Мэтт никогда ничего не спускает с рук.  
– Да, это моя. – Он садится, откидывается назад, опираясь на локти, и ухмыляется – весело и в то же время с подъёбом. Подъёб Широ тоже решает пропустить, но Лэнс их никогда не пропускает.  
– Подвинься, принцесса! – он плюхается рядом, матрас идёт волнами. Мэтт не двигается, только расправляет плечи, хрустя позвонками. В воротнике рубашки блестит золотая подвеска – половинка клинка, вторая половинка, стальная, у Кита, и он почти всегда носит её под одеждой, ближе к коже.  
И нет, Широ совершенно не больно, хотя Кёртис давно перестал его возбуждать, хотя у Лэнса тоже есть все основания делать вид, что Широ не существует, как и Кита, – но Лэнс почему-то продолжает общаться с ним так, будто они друзья, хотя друзья – последнее слово, которое им подходит, и...  
– Я за то, чтобы пойти осмотреться, – предлагает Мэтт, пока Лэнс раскачивает кровать. – Почему такие лица? Мы же на отдыхе.  
– Может, потому что из нас всех только ты счастливо женат, – еле слышно говорит Лэнс, и Широ думает, что Мэтту лучше это пропустить, но Мэтт щёлкает Лэнса по носу и без тени издёвки говорит:  
– Да, потому что я умею выбирать.  
Широ и Лэнс единодушно это пропускают.

***

От обилия новых впечатлений Широ чувствует себя уставшим. Они с Кёртисом почти никуда не ездили в последние пару лет. Работа, родственники, хобби, ссоры. Всегда есть, чем заняться.  
Лэнс ворочается на соседней кровати, от него пахнет алкоголем и ананасовым соком.  
– Широ, – окликает он в темноте. – Как у тебя?  
– Нормально, – лжёт Широ, но с Лэнсом это не прокатывает.  
– Широ, – продолжает Лэнс, и Широ слышит, как он двигается к краю кровати, – какого хуя ты на нём женился?  
– Я не знаю. – На этот раз Широ честен. Он так давно не был честен, а ещё в нем пара коктейлей, и он немного навеселе, поэтому слова вылетают изо рта раньше, чем он успевает этот самый рот закрыть. – Я... думал, мой брак всё исправит. То, что я не буду больше... ну, ты знаешь. Стоять между вами.  
– Лучше бы между нами встал ты! – выплёвывает Лэнс. Больше ни слова, но повисшая между ними тишина давит как свинцовая плита, и Широ чувствует необходимость что-то сказать.  
– Лэнс, – мягко начинает он, – я видел, что ты любишь Кита. И он тебя. Если бы я не женился, он бы так и метался между тобой и мной, думал не то, что...  
– Спасатель херов, – слышится с соседней кровати. Лэнс плачет, совершенно точно, и Широ чувствует себя на пять лет моложе. – И как он, меня выбрал?!  
Широ садится на кровати и тянется к ночнику, но передумывает. Пересаживается к Лэнсу на постель, кладёт руку на его дрожащее плечо. Лэнс стал больше и сильнее, но Широ всё ещё не может позволить ему плакать вот так, отвернувшись лицом к стене, как будто он здесь один, как будто нормально быть в беде и не просить помощи. Ни одной идеи, что сказать, Широ гладит его по плечу, по голове, путаясь пальцами в отросших волосах. Такое родное ощущение. Широ так скучал по нему, по его запаху, по теплу его кожи, и теперь не может остановиться.  
– Широ, – через несколько минут тихих всхлипов говорит Лэнс. Его голос совсем другой. Моложе и мягче, как будто он вместе с Широ совершил прыжок во времени, туда, где ещё можно было всё исправить. – Я никогда не переставал тебя любить.  
– Я тебя тоже, – говорит Широ быстрее, чем успевает прикусить язык, а теперь прикусывать уже поздно.  
– Так какого хера, Широ?! – рявкает Лэнс, вцепившись ему в руку. У Широ перед глазами белеет от боли, протез вспыхивает ярче, выхватывает из темноты лицо Лэнса, заострившееся, злое.  
Широ тянет руку, пытаясь вырваться, но Лэнс и не думает отпускать, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. Вопрос только в том, кто поцелует первым.  
Первым целует Широ.

Они трахаются как в последний раз, Лэнс стонет Широ в ладонь, и затыкать ему рот, как всегда, совершенно не помогает. В конце концов Широ убирает руку, потому что ему слишком сильно хочется его поцеловать, а в соседней комнате их всё равно слышно. Их слышно на всём этаже, но даже если Мэтт откроет дверь с пинка и попросит их быть потише, они всё равно не смогут остановиться.

***

Утром Лэнс слишком весёлый, а Широ не знает, куда деть глаза. Он надевает футболку с узким воротником, но забыть о засосах по всей груди это не помогает.  
– Завтракать пойдём? – бодро спрашивает Лэнс и нервно смеётся. Широ старается держаться от него подальше, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительно и чтобы избежать соблазна его коснуться. Лэнс мнётся на месте – хочет то ли подойти, то ли тоже удрать как можно дальше и поскорее забыть, что между ними что-то было этой ночью.  
Потягиваясь под одеялом, Мэтт переводит весёлый взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Да я слышал, как вы трахались.  
Лэнс становится пунцовым и смотрит на Широ с такой мольбой, будто надеется, что он может спасти ситуацию. Хоть какую-нибудь ситуацию. Вообще хоть что-нибудь спасти.  
– Я... – начинает Широ, но он знает Мэтта слишком давно, чтобы на что-то надеяться.  
– Всё нормально, – устало вздыхает Мэтт и выбирается из-под одеяла. На нём только футболка – судя по черному цвету и эмблеме какой-то рок-группы, футболка Кита, – и больше ничего. Широ смотрит на его длинные ноги и чувствует полное бессилие. – Не мне вас осуждать.  
Шлёпая в ванную, он чешет под лопаткой, футболка приподнимается, открывая засосы на ягодице, и Широ падает в синий экран.

***

Широ повторяет себе, что не должен напиваться, но они же, в конце концов, на отдыхе.  
К середине дня в нём четыре крепких коктейля и пара шариков мороженого. Мороженое Лэнса всё ещё в креманке, колено Лэнса прижимается к его бедру под барной стойкой, за их спинами шумит море, и Широ не понимает, какого хрена происходит и почему его левая рука у Лэнса на пояснице, но это гораздо лучше, чем последние пять лет его не очень насыщенной сексуальной жизни с законным мужем.  
– Аллура звонит. – Лэнс разворачивает экран пада и с утомлённым лицом принимает вызов. – Да, дорогая.  
– Всё хорошо? – спрашивает Аллура. Широ не нравятся морщинки на её лице и застывшая складка между бровей, а Лэнсу, похоже, не нравится и всё остальное. – Почему ты сбросил прошлые звонки?  
– Потому что я отдыхаю, – улыбка Лэнса больше похожа на оскал, и вся его поза становится вызывающей. Похоже, он загнан в угол. – Хочу сменить обстановку, понимаешь? Хотя бы на пять дней!  
Не выдержав, Широ обнимает его за плечи и улыбается Аллуре, прижавшись щекой к его виску.  
– Здесь плохая связь, – говорит он. Он научился врать в глаза, и это не тот талант, который ему хотелось когда-нибудь приобрести. – Кёртис тоже жаловался, что не может мне дозвониться.  
Может, и так, – Широ узнал бы это, если бы не сбросил восемь вызовов подряд.  
– Я просто волнуюсь, – мягко говорит Аллура, но за этой мягкостью скрываются стальные шипы, и у Широ мороз идёт по коже. – Я не могу быть уверена, что вы в безопасности. Я хотела тоже поехать, но…  
– …но мы договорились не брать с собой супругов, – напоминает Лэнс. Чувство вины на его лице нравится Широ ещё меньше, чем гнев и раздражение. – Мы пять лет в браке, можем мы устроить мальчишник?  
– Я позвоню Кёртису, скажу, что вы в порядке, Широ. – Аллура улыбается и машет на прощание, и Широ поблагодарил бы её, если бы не был на грани развода (и нервного срыва, но об этом он подумает позже).  
Лэнс сворачивает экран, и они с Широ, не сговариваясь, заказывают водку.  
– Я отойду, – говорит Мэтт. – Мне тоже надо позвонить.  
Неизвестно, о чём он говорит, но Широ по интонациям точно знает, что он звонит Киту, – Пидж ненавидит голосовую связь, а в жизни Мэтта есть только два человека, которых он называет «детка».

В номере Лэнс валит Широ на кровать и с остервенением расстёгивает ему джинсы.  
– Лэнс, я… – Не то чтобы Широ пытается его остановить. Настолько себе лгать даже он не в состоянии. Лэнс смотрит ему в глаза и с улыбкой ведёт языком по губам. Над верхней ещё осталась капля мороженого, Широ стирает её большим пальцем, а палец суёт в рот.  
Ёбаный стыд. Ему тридцать три года, он пять лет женат, он прошёл гладиаторские бои и войну, он поменял обычную руку на летающий протез, и всё ради того, чтобы этот протез сейчас был у Лэнса в трусах.  
Что-то пошло не так, и если отмотать далеко назад, Широ даже может точно сказать, в какой именно момент.  
Какая, блядь, разница.  
Лэнс стягивает майку, раскручивает её над головой и зашвыривает на люстру. Его соски всё ещё слишком тёмные и припухшие, потому что Широ обожает тянуть их зубами и обожает, как Лэнс кричит и стонет, позволяя входить в себя до упора.  
– Я не хочу слышать никаких оправданий, – говорит Лэнс, и под его взглядом Широ отчётливо понимает, что всё проебал. Вообще всё, но почему-то Лэнс даёт ему ещё один крошечный шанс. Хотя бы на секс. Потому что они не друзья и никогда ими не были. – Давай просто потрахаемся, Широ, пожалуйста, у нас так мало времени, а потом…  
Он делает неопределённый жест, за которым пять лет семейной жизни, проблемы в постели, несуществующий Кит и лже-друг Широ, лёгкий ПТСР, чувство вины и генетическая несовместимость с женой, от которой Лэнс так хотел детей. Двоих или троих, желательно.  
Широ снова зарывается пальцами в его волосы и утягивает его в поцелуй. Если Лэнс не будет стричься ещё пару лет, отрастит маллет длиннее, чем у Кита.  
Ах да, Кит давно не носит маллет, потому что Мэтт обожает длинные волосы.  
Горячий язык Лэнса скользит по шее, зубы сжимаются на мочке уха, и Широ снова возвращается на пять лет назад. Или даже на шесть. Или даже…  
– Да вставь мне уже! – рычит Лэнс.  
Мэтт деликатно закрывает дверь в их комнату, но Широ не успевает покраснеть.

Лэнс трахает его в рот – медленно, давая привыкнуть, как будто знает, что Кёртис не любит оральный секс, и у Широ давно не было практики. Вообще, может, и знает, у Кёртиса и Аллуры сложились доверительные отношения, и Широ не хочет быть в курсе, насколько именно доверительные.  
– Вот так, – шепчет он, гладя Широ по щеке. Херовые из них друзья, учитывая, как они сосались в саду на свадьбе Ханка три года назад. Как Широ почти отсосал Лэнсу на дне рождения Мэтта два года назад. Как…  
Как, мать вашу, Лэнс ухитряется сделать что-то похожее на мостик, Широ в душе не представляет, но факт есть факт – член Лэнса где-то у него в глотке, глубоко до слёз на глазах, и Широ судорожно пытается расслабиться, пока Лэнс перехватывает его за бёдра и тоже берёт у него в рот. Не так глубоко – неудобно, но это неважно.  
Важно только то, что они кончают одновременно, и у Широ першит в горле, но он прижимает мокрого и запыхавшегося Лэнса к себе и может сколько угодно целовать его бесстыдно сладкий рот.  
– Ты уверен, что ты ещё человек? – спрашивает Широ, засыпая.  
– Определённо ещё человек, – зевает Лэнс, – ты не представляешь, насколько гибкие эти блядские алтеане.

***

Утром Мэтт стоит на пороге комнаты, вертя кулон на цепочке, смотрит на Широ и спящего у него на груди Лэнса, и у Широ начинаются вьетнамские флэшбэки.  
– Мэтт, – пытается сказать он – чтобы оправдаться, или попросить не говорить Киту, или ещё что-нибудь, – но после фокусов Лэнса у него всё ещё плохо с голосом, а Мэтт поднимает руку, предлагая ему помолчать. Он идёт медленно, ступая по мягкому ковру босыми ногами, на нём снова только футболка Кита, и под ней определённо ничего нет.  
Вьетнамские флэшбэки становятся ярче и превращаются в связные воспоминания, о которых Широ не хочет думать – но не думать не может.  
У Мэтта на пальце блестит кольцо Кита, из золота с Земли и крошечных кристаллов с Балмеры, кольцо Широ лежит на тумбочке у кровати, кольцо Лэнса валяется в ящике другой тумбочки, и Широ не должен делать того, что собирается, но…  
Губы Мэтта такие же мягкие, как годы назад, он стал целоваться намного лучше, и Широ знает, почему. Потому что, в отличие от Широ, Мэтт никогда себе не лжёт.  
Лэнс тихо стонет, когда Мэтт осторожно приподнимает его голову и целует его взасос. Они потрясающе выглядят вместе, и Широ, не удержавшись, запускает руку в волосы Мэтта, причёсывает их пальцами, пока Лэнс в полусне постанывает, позволяя трахать себя языком в рот.  
Весьма прискорбно, но Кёртису совсем не пошли бы длинные волосы.

Лэнс лежит на Широ, закинув руки назад и обхватив его за шею, трётся лопатками о его грудь и так откровенно кайфует, как будто у него тоже несколько лет не было хорошего секса. Широ прижимается губами к его влажному виску, глядя, как Мэтт трахает Лэнса, наполовину держа на весу. Мэтт золотистый от загара, Лэнс смуглый, и вместе они потрясающие. Настолько потрясающие, что Широ бы задумался, зачем он здесь, – если бы успел.  
– Я люблю тебя, – кончая, выдыхает Лэнс ему в ухо, и на его лице такое облегчение, будто у него камень свалился не то что с плеч – с шеи, причём вместе с петлёй. – Широ, я так сильно тебя…  
Мэтт ложится на него, поворачивает к себе и целует. Пока они оба судорожно двигаются, Широ продолжает обнимать Лэнса и держит правую руку у Мэтта на заднице, где-то чуть выше оставленного Китом засоса.  
Это неправильно, это просто отвратительно неправильно, и Широ-на-два-дня-младше осудил бы Широ-прямо-сейчас как не осуждал никогда и никого, купил бы ему билет на ближайший самолёт и срочно позвонил Кёртису. Возможно, прямо в тот момент, когда Мэтт с длинным стоном кончает, вставив Лэнсу до упора, а восхитительные длинные ноги Лэнса лежат у него на плечах.  
– Все любят Широ, – усмехается Мэтт, приподнимаясь на одной руке, и смотрит Широ в глаза.  
Нет, Широ никому не позвонит.

***

– Привет, милый, – говорит Кёртис, открывая дверь. На нём шёлковый халат, который Широ подарил ему на годовщину свадьбы, и Адам восхищённо присвистывает.  
– Романтическое настроение?  
– О да. – Прислонившись плечом к стене, Кёртис ждёт, пока Адам снимет куртку, а потом тянет его за воротник отглаженной рубашки. – Что может быть лучше, чем когда ты приходишь с работы сразу ко мне? От тебя так пахнет…  
От Адама пахнет дорогим одеколоном, его отросшие волосы собраны в короткий хвостик, и Кёртис с наслаждением их распускает. Он обожает длинные волосы.  
Как жаль, что Широ отвратительно консервативен в плане причёски.  
Обручальное кольцо лежит на кухонном столе, рядом с планшетом, на котором высвечивается уведомление о непринятом вызове от Аллуры, и Кёртис совершенно уверен, что Широ ему не перезвонит.

Тёплое дыхание Аллуры путается у Ромелль в волосах, оседает на шее и чувствительном кончике уха. Ромелль нежно гладит её пальцами между ног, и наконец Аллура с мучительным вздохом расслабляется.  
– Как же тяжело, – стонет она, уронив голову на смятую подушку. Ромелль ложится рядом, нежно целует её в подбородок, в скулу, и розовая метка Аллуры под её губами начинает слабо светиться. – Всё время поддерживать одну и ту же форму… Порой мне кажется, что я не справляюсь…  
– Принцесса, – мягко напоминает Ромелль, – у людей не принято выбирать пару на всю жизнь. Ты можешь закончить это.  
– Даже не знаю. – Аллура прикрывает глаза. Бахрома маленьких щупалец по краям её лона начинает светиться, и Ромелль нетерпеливо стремится пальцами глубже, туда, где начинают расходиться лепестки похожего на бутон органа любви. – Лэнс так от меня зависит. Я обещала заботиться о нём.  
– Он паладин, пусть и бывший, и давно совершеннолетний по меркам своей расы, – шепчет Ромелль, но это сейчас неважно. Её рука проникает всё глубже, в жаркое средоточие страсти, и тело Аллуры откликается на каждое её движение. – Подумай о себе.  
Аллура шире разводит колени, глядя Ромелль в глаза, розовые метки на её бёдрах и под сосками горят всё ярче, и такое она может разделить лишь с другой алтеанкой.  
– Нет. Сейчас я хочу думать только о тебе.  
Ритуал требует произносить такие признания только в волосы возлюбленной, но они слишком далеко от своей родины и слишком давно живут среди людей.  
– Я здесь, – говорит Ромелль, мерцающий сок любви стекает по её запястью, – я никогда не оставлю тебя, принцесса.  
Человеческий ритуал, гласящий, что следует ненасытно целовать друг друга во время акта любви, – один из немногих, который им по-настоящему нравится.

– Привет, мальчик! – смеётся Кит. Тёплый нос тычется ему в лицо, одеяло съезжает, и делать нечего – надо вставать, иначе окажешься где-нибудь на Дайбазаале без штанов, даже зубы не почистив.  
Волк внимательно смотрит в лицо. Он не настроен на длинную прогулку – так, хочет пройтись по окрестностям, может, посмотреть на озеро в парке. Кит, зевая, натягивает футболку, суёт ноги в растоптанные кроссовки и прихватывает с полки бумажник.  
Пока ему делают кофе с собой, волк суёт нос в окошко кассира. Кит уже готовится извиниться, но сотрудница только ласково гладит длинную морду.  
– Я вас помню, – говорит она и пробивает скидку. – Хорошего дня!  
– Хорошего дня, – привычно улыбается Кит. Единственное, что ему часто пригождается в жизни после Вольтрона, – супергеройская скидка на кофе.  
Они с волком обходят озеро, находят подсохшее место на берегу и устраиваются там. В прозрачной воде шныряют мальки. Кит допивает кофе, выбрасывает стаканчик в урну и обнимает волка за шею. Секундой позже он оказывается в своей постели, одежда на своих местах, и только озёрная свежесть, пропитавшая шерсть его инопланетного друга, напоминает о прогулке.  
– Я ещё посплю, – говорит Кит, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Волк привычно сворачивается клубком у него за спиной.  
От наволочки пахнет Мэттом, его шампунем и кремом, и Кит, задрёмывая, улыбается.  
Осталось всего три дня.

***

Вода в матрасе идеально повторяет каждое их движение, и Широ насладился бы этим, если бы уже не наслаждался Лэнсом. Лэнсом, который выгибается под ним, шире разводя ноги, и горячечно молит трахать его сильнее, вытрахать из него душу, если она у него ещё осталась. Сжимая его запястья, скрещенные над головой, Широ выходит из него каждый раз с оттяжкой, а обратно вталкивается быстро, и это то, что Лэнс любит и чего от него ждёт. То, по чему они оба скучают, не желая себе признаваться. И Широ стискивает руки Лэнса сильнее, изматывает его поцелуями, целует везде, и в самом конце нарушает последнее табу.  
– Мой мальчик, – шепчет он, умирая внутри, и вкладывает в слова всю нежность, которую запрещал себе каждый день, каждый омерзительный холодный день без любви, – мой храбрый лев…  
Лэнс выдирает руки из его хватки, и мгновение Широ думает, что Лэнс ударит его, по-настоящему, как никогда бы не ударил того, кто на его стороне. Но Лэнс стискивает его в объятиях изо всех сил, будто собрался задушить, прижимается лбом к его щеке, и глаза у него мокрые.  
Впрочем, у Широ тоже.

– Чем вы тут без меня занимались? – спрашивает Мэтт, выходя из ванной. Формальности уже ни к чему, поэтому махровое полотенце перекинуто через плечо, а не обмотано вокруг бёдер, и Широ скользит взглядом по его ногам вверх, к животу, к груди, по которой с волос сбегают капельки воды.  
Улыбка Мэтта всё ещё заставляет сердце переворачиваться в груди.  
– Трахались, – с наслаждением выговаривая каждую букву, сообщает Лэнс. Пояснять необязательно – он всё ещё распластан на постели, на внутренней стороне бедра подсыхает сперма, но он готов повторить. Он готов повторить тысячу раз, как и Широ. Им обоим всё равно, что будет завтра. Завтра они будут мудрее (нет), опытнее (не факт) и честнее с собой (может быть). Завтра они вернутся к порядочной жизни со своими супругами и забудут всё случившееся, как дурной сон.  
Как лучший сон в жизни, – поправляется Широ, прижимаясь губами к шее Лэнса. Он зависим от этой шеи, от этого разморённого взгляда, от заострившихся от усталости скул и выпирающих ключиц, которые готов вылизывать целую вечность. Он зависит от Лэнса, он нуждается в нём, и нуждается в Ките, которому Мэтт как-то должен будет объяснить новые засосы на своей заднице, и в Мэтте нуждается тоже.  
Было бы неплохо сочинить версию, откуда у него самого засосы по всему телу, но об этом подумает Широ-из-завтра, более мудрый (вряд ли) и (совершенно точно) более несчастный.

Ключицы Лэнса вылизывает Мэтт, пока Лэнс всем телом вжимает его в постель, шепчет что-то пошлое ему на ушко, покусывает мочку, играет языком с двумя серёжками-колечками. Обнимая его ногами за талию, Мэтт отвечает гортанными смешками и чем-то столь же безусловно пошлым. Широ хочет и не хочет попросить, чтобы повторили для него. Лэнс подставляется ему, виляет задом, шире расставляя колени, и Широ добавляет ещё смазки. Он хочет жёстко – так, как Лэнс любит, – но не хочет, чтобы несколько часов перелёта дались его мальчику слишком тяжело.  
– Широ, – зовут они оба, почти не сговариваясь, и Мэтт добавляет:  
– Только не заливай про своё терпение.  
Широ и не собирается.  
В его случае терпение не приводит ни к чему, кроме взрыва, который разворачивает рёбра изнутри и оставляет в груди зияющую дыру.  
Лэнс вскрикивает в такт его быстрым движениям, Широ теснее прижимает его к Мэтту, наклоняется вперёд, и они оба ловят губами его губы.  
Как же сильно он скучал.

Когда Широ засыпает, его голова покоится у Мэтта на плече, и Мэтт расслабленно поглаживает его по затылку, а Лэнс медленно поднимается поцелуями по его скуле к виску и шепчет что-то, что уже не получается расслышать.

***

В аэропорт они едут всё ещё пьяные. Широ целует Лэнса на регистрации, на входе в самолёт, в салоне, прижав к спинке сиденья. Мэтт держит Широ за колено, в другой руке планшет, с которого он пишет Киту. Наверное, надо позвонить Кёртису, и Широ даже делает неуверенное движение к своему паду, но Лэнс берёт его за воротник рубашки и снова впивается в его губы.  
Не очень-то и хотелось.  
На третьем часу перелёта Лэнс засыпает у него на плече. Он выглядит измученным, под глазами залегли тени, складки в уголках губ говорят об усталости, и Широ не хочет, чтобы самолёт приземлялся. Почему нельзя остаться здесь и просто целовать его лоб, сдвигая губами мягкие волосы.  
«Можно», – сам себе отвечает Широ. Сложно, но можно. Если Лэнс захочет – а у Лэнса тоже всё сложно. И если… если они… если у них получится…  
Задремавший Мэтт сползает ему на плечо с другой стороны, обнимает поперёк груди, и Широ чувствует себя благословлённым.

Самолёт приземляется ночью. Садясь в такси с рюкзаком, в котором болтаются плавки, ни разу не пригодившаяся скучная пижама, зубная щётка и отощавший тюбик смазки, Широ не может вспомнить, как назывался курорт, в отеле с каким количеством звёзд они снимали номер и как далеко жили от моря.  
Какое, на хер, море, когда Лэнс сонно тянется за ним из машины и отчаянно цепляется за его руку.  
– Широ, – шепчет он, с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, – мы уже приехали?..  
Широ бросает рюкзак на асфальт, наклоняется, обнимает лицо Лэнса ладонями и целует его в губы. Пока Лэнс не просыпается окончательно, пока его рот снова не становится бесстыдным и сладким, пока таксист не спрашивает Мэтта, точно ли адрес правильный…  
Пока Кёртис не прокашливается, стоя в дверях дома. Широ не знает, сколько он здесь, почему не спит в три часа ночи и чем закончится разговор, к которому они оба не готовы, зато происхождение засосов по всему телу можно уже не объяснять.  
Дверца хлопает, вспыхивают красные сигнальные огни, такси трогается, и Широ мучительно пытается не обернуться вслед. Рюкзак всё ещё лежит у его ног на влажном после дождя асфальте.  
– Заходи, – говорит Кёртис, и Широ, подхватив перекрученную лямку, идёт.

***

Три часа спустя Широ открывает дверь круглосуточного макдоналдса и обводит взглядом полупустой зал. Лэнс уныло машет ему рукой из дальнего угла. На его рассаженной скуле наливается синяк, и он усмехается, когда Широ поворачивается к нему левым боком. Челюсть ещё болит, щека опухла, но это не такая уж высокая плата за…  
– Широ, – тихо говорит Лэнс, он разбит и подавлен, но когда Широ касается коленом его колена под столом, не пытается отодвинуться, – я правда хотел от неё детей. Я хотел, чтобы мы были счастливы. Я _думал_, что мы будем счастливы. Я не лгал.  
– Я тоже так думал.  
Не нужно объяснять больше – Лэнс всегда понимал его с полуслова.  
Широ покупает два стакана для напитков и просит насыпать в них льда. Лэнс позволяет взять себя за подбородок, и Широ водит кубиками льда по синяку, пока припухлость не спадает. Взглянув на него ещё раз, Лэнс зачерпывает из второго стакана полную горсть и прижимает к его щеке. Лёд рассыпается по столу, падает на пол, Лэнс смеётся и снова тянет Широ за воротник. Они целуются над столом, потом Лэнс поднимается и втискивается Широ на колени.  
Потерянные, они некоторое время сидят не шевелясь, Лэнс обнимает Широ за шею, прижимаясь щекой к его макушке, а Широ гладит его по спине.  
– Мы, похоже, теперь оба в разводе, – наконец, говорит Лэнс, а потом они смотрят друг на друга и одновременно хватают со стола пады.  
Первым набрать номер Мэтта успевает Лэнс. Широ снова засовывает пальцы под пояс его джинсов, пленённый теплом бархатистой кожи.  
– Мэтт, – шепчет Лэнс, – Мэтт, ты там как?  
– Чего не спите? – хрипло спрашивает Мэтт и включает ночник. Космо за его спиной поднимает голову, потом появляется голова Кита, куда более лохматая. Мэтт у Кита в объятиях, Широ только теперь замечает руку у него на плече, и сердце снова болезненно сжимается. Лгать себе сейчас слишком сложно, да и Лэнс, похоже, подрастерял упрямство.  
– Нас выставили, – невесело усмехается Лэнс. – Муж Широ позвонил Аллуре, и… – Он показывает на скулу, а Широ думает о том, что за пять с лишним лет Лэнс так ни разу и не назвал Кёртиса по имени. Он упрямый, очень, его гордый лев.  
Широ прижимается губами к его плечу, и в глазах Кита, смотрящего на них через плечо Мэтта, мелькает что-то… Что-то, во что Широ боится верить.  
– Скиньте адрес, я сейчас приеду, – быстро говорит Мэтт. Если ему и пришлось врать Киту насчёт засосов у себя… везде, он сделал это достаточно убедительно, чтобы избежать скандала. – Переночуете у нас, завтра подумаем, что делать.  
– Это необязательно… – начинает Лэнс, но Мэтт уже отключается, и голая спина встающего Кита тает на экране. – Вот дерьмо.  
Широ согласен, но у него нет сил перезванивать и говорить, что они сами найдут, где переночевать, нет даже сил искать на карте ближайший отель и бронировать номер. Всё, на что его хватает, – прижимать Лэнса к себе и целовать его разбитую скулу.

***

В комнате для гостей застелена свежим бельём двуспальная кровать, но Лэнс, похоже, не ложился. Обмотав бёдра полотенцем – всё-таки он в гостях в чужом доме, – Широ идёт его искать и находит с первой попытки.  
Вероятно, стадии отрицания и гнева пройдены, потому что Лэнс позволяет Киту себя обнимать, и хотя он пихает Кита в грудь, выглядит неубедительно.  
– Ты меня бросил, – всхлипывает Лэнс, его щёки мокрые от слёз, а у Кита глаза блестят слишком сильно, чтобы это было простым совпадением. – Как и Широ. Вы оба!  
– Ты женился и перестал со мной разговаривать. Что я должен был делать? – тихо спрашивает Кит, и облегчение в его голосе мешается с затаённым страданием.  
– Я не знаю! – Лэнс утыкается ему в плечо, цепляется за него, как за последнюю соломинку, и Кит прижимает его к себе, обняв обеими руками. Широ снова чувствует себя так, будто не было последних пяти лет, будто они все не рассорились из-за пустяков и недомолвок и не провели сотни холодных дней без любви, живя крохами некогда счастливых воспоминаний. – Ты мог сделать что угодно! Что угодно, чтобы я понял! Я пошёл бы за тобой… если бы ты позвал... но ты не позвал...  
Широ больше не может смотреть на них со стороны. Он подходит, обнимает их обоих, и Кит ничего не спрашивает – доверчиво приваливается к нему и утыкается макушкой под подбородок. Лэнс вздрагивает, прижимаясь к ним, и шепчет ещё что-то, про то, что они дураки. Широ не может с ним спорить – потому что они дураки, а ещё потому, что Кит поднимает голову, долго смотрит ему в глаза, и, будто они никогда не расставались, целует его в губы.

***

Одеяло съезжает в сторону, и Широ послушно встаёт с постели. Ему хватило пары историй про мгновенное путешествие на Дайбазаал без штанов.  
Они с Космо (с волком, – поправил бы Кит) идут гулять вокруг озера. На обратном пути Широ предпринимает ещё одну безнадёжную попытку научить Космо играть в мяч, но под слишком разумным взглядом ему становится стыдно.  
– Не скучай, – говорит он у дома и обнимает Космо за шею, – мы всего на пару дней. Захочешь – найди нас, но там будет жарко.  
Космо отряхивается, лижет Широ в щёку и пропадает. Вероятно, намерен валяться по их постели и играть с расчёской Кита – единственной вещью, которую он может часами подкидывать в воздух и находить это весёлым.  
Задняя дверь джипа открыта, ждут только его. Широ садится рядом с Лэнсом и пристёгивается.  
– Всё взяли? – дежурно спрашивает Кит.  
У Мэтта и Лэнса начинается конкурс на лучшую шутку в рифму, а Широ смотрит на болтающийся над лобовым стеклом пластиковый прямоугольник с фото, где они вчетвером улыбаются в кадр, и думает, что это будут совсем другие пять дней. И, может быть, Широ даже запомнит, на какое они едут море.

07 – 08 октября 2019


End file.
